fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vale
Summary Vale, the goddess of destruction, chaos and darkness, is a character in Astiria. Standing equal to Graham and Etro, she is the Highest god of Astiria's Chaos Pantheon. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 5-B to 3-A '''| '''1-C, possibly 1-B Name: Vale) Origin: 'Tales of the Red Wings '''Gender: '''Genderless, Appears as Female '''Age: ' As old as Time '''Classification: '''Goddess of Darkness, Destruction, and Chaos '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 9), Acausality (Types 2 and 5; Exists outside of the laws of time and causality), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly; as living concepts, gods can regenerate their entire essence, which includes Body, Mind, Soul, Magic, and Law), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Types 1 and 2, Gods are described as living ideas, and are the embodiment of their laws), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8, 9 for avatars), Avatar Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Body Puppetry (Lacks a soul or body, as her divine form is purely an abstraction), Darkness Manipulation (Controls darkness, opposing Graham's light), Avatar Creation (The form mortals see is a mere avatar of her true self), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to the void in the Book of Balance), Space-Time Manipulation (Created the Chaos and the Abyss, which are their own separate universes), Law Manipulation (Like all gods, possesses her own law), Life Manipulation (Gave rise to the abyssal races, such as demons), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Empowerment of Resistance (Via willpower), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Skilled body users can enhance their senses), limited Body Control (Skilled body users are unnaturally flexible and hard to restrain), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and its branches (Mind users naturally possess resistance to mental attack equal to their potency), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Poison Manipulation (Through gaining a natural immunity), Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Body Control Attack Potency: Varies from Planet Level to Universe Level (Constantly proves herself equal to Graham) | Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Hyperverse Level (Just by coming into existence with Graham, caused the world to be given form, time, and space. Created the Abyss, a parallel universe to the mortal world, and has consistently shown herself to be an equal to Graham) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought Graham for many years, and was able to cross the universe in an instant at the sound of Gaia's voice) | Omnipresent (Exists as the law of chaos across the world) Lifting Strength: '''likely '''Multi-Stellar | Complex Multiversal Durability: Varies from Planet Level to Universe Level | Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Hyperverse Level (Considered to be Graham's equal, and battled him for millennia) Stamina: Infinite '(Has existed and fought for thousands of years without tiring) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, scaling to Graham Range: Multiversal+ Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable '''Key: Avatars | True Form Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Astiria Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Physics Users